


Past.

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, Ice Cream, Like literally everyone, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Past Lives, Voldemort Dies, i don't know?, or rather never exists, potioneer tom riddle, smug tom riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: tom is happy......and just wants to eat ice cream.





	Past.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so, this fic revolves around tom and harry's domestic lives after the second war. it takes place after a time travel situation which has been inspired by many time travel fics out there.
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057286) When in Rome by XblackcatwidowX  
> and  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551657) The Fox and The Stag series by KaedeRavensdale.  
> are among the good few I've read.
> 
> But apart from that, none of their content has been stolen or duplicated.  
> Hope you enjoy tomarry's 'Happily ever after'.

They had been dating for about four years now.

Tom and Harry.

Both of them were happy with their _status_. But Tom was pretty sure that Harry expected him to propose first. But being the stubborn brat he is, Tom wants the other way round. Harry isn't yielding either. _Both alike_. That is what brought them together in the first place.

Back in tom's seventh year, when he had already succeeded in making two of his seven Horcruxes. He was an evil git. But that's when a certain, emerald-eyed, raven-haired, gorgeous boy walked straight into his life and changed it completely and tom couldn't be any gladder.

It had all been dumbledore's idea though. _when hadn't he had an idea?_

Harry was transported back in time to the Grindelwald era using a particularly complex charm that Tom, till date couldn't wrap his brain around. He was positive that the same could be said for Harry, to get help from the budding dark lord himself, in order to figure out the Horcrux perplexity.

Harry joined, the sixth year group in Slytherin. Tom had soon been intrigued by the boy's skills in DADA among others.

But Harry, a true Gryffindor at heart couldn't stand Tom, no matter what the purpose of his enrollment. 

A little manipulation, coaxing and a promise to improve the other's potion skills, from Tom's side, resulted in Harry more often than not being seen with the Slytherin king.  
He also almost joined his group of baby Death Eaters.  
But Tom was deluded by the newcomer even before he could realize.  
He had fallen in love with the deceptive beauty, charm, power, innocent but the yet cunning demeanor of the beholder.  
And Harry easily gathered all he needed to know, about the Horcruxes.  
But when it was time to return, Harry turned rather gloomy.

Tom still remembers that evening when the raven had come up to him and said that he wanted to have a talk.  
Tom was furious at harry's confession and also extremely embarrassed that he acted like a lovesick fool and first proposed his undying love for the younger boy.  
But all of his anger melted away when Harry hugged him and sobbed.He told Tom that he knew how it felt to live without parents, in an abusing household.He said, he knew what Tom wanted. Love, Affection. And that he was more than willing to give these, as he was, also, truly and madly in love with the Slytherin king.

He still remembers their first kiss. He had felt butterflies in his stomach and his body getting all hot and bothered. And never in his life had he felt anything of that sort. And he was sure he wanted to safeguard everything they had, no matter what the consequences. The selfish part of his brain told him that being with Harry might just give him everything he ever wanted. _Craved for. Love. Family._ His heart, that also seemed to have awakened from a long slumber, advised him to do the same.

He was dragged to the then Head Master's office, by Harry. He stood there in support for Harry when the other explained to Dumbledore and Dippet bashfully why he couldn't leave Tom alone.

Dumbledore had countered Harry stating the fact that it wouldn't be wise to meddle with time. But Harry was having none of that. He stood his ground and told them that, Riddle never had any kins. So, his family would be least affected. As for the others, They would hopefully continue to live and die as per the time cycle. And sanguinely his family, his parents, Remus, and Sirius might also be alive.

Harry's Gryffindorness was clearly visible and Tom wondered why he was ever put in Slytherin.

Finally, Dumbledore had given in to Harry's persuasion but warned that if things didn't go as expected, he could never change them again. This altered Harry's and Tom's confidence a bit but did not overpower their love.

And soon after they bid farewell to a considerably angry Dumbledore and a rather nervous and disapproving Dippet and entered a whole new world.

Harry told him that he felt something change. They returned to Harry's time period. Harry seemed to have merged into the crowd, where he was neither their Saviour, Nor was Tom a brutal Dark Lord and mass murderer. Tom also forced himself to forget everything and live the life he had always wanted to. Soon Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and joined Auror training, while Tom had already completed one year of his five-year internship under a renowned potioneer Draco Malfoy. ****************************************************************************************************************************** Ever since Harry had undertaken the training, he had grown into his skin and was no longer a boy.

Tom was fascinated by the muscles and heavy build the now 'man' had gained. He himself is still almost the same. But well built nonetheless.

Anyone who knew the couple would have guessed Harry to be the Dominant one. But Tom was anything but submissive and Harry preferred to bottom.

Tom likes the way he can make Harry scream his name with pleasure while he ruthlessly pounds into the younger man. And the way his back arches...'Ah his back' Tom thought and stared at Harry's muscled back, who currently seemed to be immersed in the book he is reading, while he lay sprawled on his stomach across Tom's lap, his back towards the other.

Tom looked at the bowl of almost melted Butterscotch ice cream(don't ask him why) in his hands and contemplates. An idea clicks him. ******************************************************************************************************************************* Harry can feel Tom's eyes boring into his shoulders and raking down his back.

Suddenly a petrified shriek was heard from the Television. Harry sighed. Tom and his horror films. He's watched them over a hundred times.

A cold liquid splashes onto Harry's back and dribbles downward while Tom shudders fearfully. Shit.

He looks over his shoulder at his lover, while he attempts to get up. Tom looks surprised as ever and soon starts apologizing. "Oh dear. Harry .I'm ...I'm sorry......I just ......I got scared when the scene came on."

"It's okay tom. I'll get cleaned up. I was planning to take a shower anyway."

When Harry began walking towards the stairs, Tom caught his hand.

"Let me help you with that," he said and slid up behind Harry. Tom started mouthing at Harry's shoulder blades, sucking the ice cream. His lover's breath hitches. He moves downward, his lips on Harry's spine, not letting any drop get away. His skilled fingers follow a drop of ice cream that seemed to have flown towards the raven's stomach. The raven lets out a pleasured shudder. He traces it back with his fingers and licks them clean. 

His tongue sucks and marks Harry's back and the thought of everyone looking at Harry's all marked up back, at tomorrow's training session, swells his groin. _Mine_. 

His tongue dips down to the dimples of Harry's back and Tom dutifully sucks at them, all the while relishing Harry's skin's distinct flavor, while his strong hands hold Harry's shoulder.

And just as he was about to proceed further down the hem of Harry's grey sweatpants, the Raven removes his hands from his shoulder and forces him to stand up straight as the other turns his face towards him.

He stands up with a smirk on his lips to a flustered Harry. But the other also another smirk matching his own, which causes him to frown.

"You spilled the ice cream knowingly, didn't you?"

Tom had the decency to look sheepish and nodded.

"But..but, how did you know?"Tom asked.

"You've watched that movie, a thousand times. And Morgana knows, not even once have you shuddered or let out a scream."....Harry's grin grew and so did Tom's.

Now Tom knows why he was put into _Slytherin_. That cheeky Bastard.

Harry withdrew from Tom's hold and headed towards the bedroom upstairs.

"Harry.."

"Hmm?"

"Shower?"

"Yes."

" _May I join_?"

" _Why not_?" replied Harry as he turned around and winked at Tom. . . .

 

 

And Tom knew that he had indeed chosen the _right man._

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU PPL LIKED IT.  
> Leave comments and tell me if I should continue this or not?  
> Love you all.


End file.
